Hopeless Dreams
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: My Beautiful Rescue, By This Providence. Yah never know where day dreams go. Read and Review. I'd love you forever and ever and ever. Besides, my hopeless dream is to get more than 10 reviews on this...


THIS PROVIDENCE LYRICS

**Hopeless Dreams******

**"My Beautiful Rescue" By This Providence.**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Oh how I wish. That's my hopeless dream right there. . **

**That and that there'll be more than 10 reviews for my measly story...please read and review. If you dont't...thank you anways for even opening it. **

_I've been jumping from the tops of buildings.  
For the thrill of the fall. _

I sat at the window. Reminding myself of my dear barber, nothing better to do than to look out the window and imagine what to do next instead of doing it. Yet that was life. Chasing those hopeless dreams of yours, we all live off of it...the thing is most of can't except the fact that it'll never happen.

_  
Ignoring sound advice.  
And any thought of consequence._

I thought about it when I proposed my lovely pie idea to him. I thought about getting involved with this murder...and even for a split second I let my bloody conscience take over and think about the wrong I'm doing. But those thoughts were quickly pushed away.

_  
My bones are shattered.  
My pride is shattered._

Sometimes, I wonder if he's using me. Just to get rid of those gross corpses. But everyday things change. And today was one of those very fascinating days where the Judge finally came waltzing through the door of my pie shop.

_  
And in the midst of this self-inflicted pain.  
I can see my beautiful rescue._

I hurt me inside to know that Mr. Todd is not mine at all today. I see the judge's face as he scans me up and down as if I had committed a horrible crime...not that I had. __

I'm falling more in love.  
With every single word I withhold.

He came down from upstairs. Blood all over. And grinning like mad. I knew that he had succeeded. I smiled at him. Proud that he finally got his victory as he waltzed over to me and embraced me in his arms.

_  
I'm falling more in love.  
With every single word you say._

He muttered a chorus of thank you's before walking off merrily up the stairs back to his barbershop. I sighed as I looked out the window. At my sins and misdeeds to see my best friend wandering up and down the streets.

_  
I'm falling head-over-heels for you._

We'd grown up together. But she forgot the instant that arsenic touched her lips. All the pain from the night before and joy from months maybe years ago, lost in a sea of craziness overwhelming her delicate body. Hell, she forgot me. She forgot Benny. She forgot her name. __

I've been dancing on the tops of buildings.  
At the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song.

Now I'm thinking about consequences. The judge was big; they'll be looking for him. Pacing. I hear pacing above me. Mr. Todd must be thinking about the same thing.

_  
Don't you leave me alone?  
My bones were shattered._

What if he left me to take the blame? Oh he wouldn't do that. Would he? He's a man capable of many things...such as betrayal. But still I trusted that he wouldn't.

_  
My pride lays shattered.  
Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world.  
To dance with me._

I smiled to myself, thinking that some things just weren't thinking too much about. Or else they would end up haunting you. I hummed a happy chorus to 'Clementine' to myself before Mr. Todd walked down the stairs and slipped his hands around my small waist. __

I'm falling more in love.  
With every single word I withhold.

He whispered something soft in my ear. "We're leaving." He said. Rescued me from Hell I could say. And when I asked to where, he simply stated wherever we can get to. He softly kissed my cheek and walked away.

_  
I'm falling more in love.  
With every single word you say._

I melted at this thought. Somewhere far, far away. Far as possible. Though I do believe China's a little out of reach in this situation. I sighed once more to myself as I walked into my tiny bedroom to pack a little stuff.

_  
I'm falling head-over-heels for you again._

I closed my eyes and imagined little Benny. All the promises we had made to each other. The days we'd just laugh. We'd plan each other's futures. Shattered. Memories shattered like pictures in a glass frame.__

I'm crying out.  
"Wash my hands, these bloody hands Lord. Open my mouth and I'll sing."

I don't care. Perhaps it's time to leave this life behind. A new one I'll start, and pretend I never lived this life, though I know it will be clear as crystal in the back of my mind. I thought about this as we ran, hand in hand. We ran like hell.__

I'm falling more in love.  
With every single word I withhold.  
I'm falling more in love.

The months flew by like days. And before you knew it, we were together just like Benny and Nellie used to be, and we were sitting in a little seaside home, with our lives completely left behind. Thought it meant sacrifices, I knew I had made the right choice.

_  
With every single word you say.  
I'm falling head-over-heels for you._

"I love you Nellie." He whispered in my ear one night while I lie in bed, pretending to sleep. I couldn't help, but let that smile creep onto my lips. He began to walk away. But I pulled him down and ordered him to stay beside me.

"...Nellie..." He began. I shushed him and pulled him down beside me. He struggled and objected no more than that and said "The things I'd do for you..." I said nothing to this and inched closer to him.

"I love you." I said into his chest. "More than peanut butter cups?" He asked. I rose up and looked at him. "What? Where in the heavens did you get that?" He questioned. He smiled mischievously and shook his head.

"Fine. Almost." I responded. He pouted. And at last I said yes, snuggling closer to him as he put his arms around me. "Then I love you too." He said just before he drifted off. I let small grin sneak its way on my face.

I'm on top of the world. Living my hopeless dreams. __

I've been dancing on the tops of buildings.  
With you.


End file.
